1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic dictionary system installed in a word processor and more particularly to an electronic dictionary system having a checking means for checking spellings of input English words.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in a word processor having an electronic dictionary system, an English word input from a keyboard is displayed as it is on a cathode ray tube, hereinafter referred to CRT, then a central processing unit, hereinafter referred to CPU, judges whether or not the input word exists in a dictionary memory. If the word does not exist in the dictionary memory, the CPU flickers the input word on the CRT to inform an operator that the input word may be misspelt.
The conventional word processor judges, when an input word has a possessive suffix such as "'s", whether or not the input word without the suffix exists in the dictionary memory. However, in said conventional spelling check system, when an input noun incorrectly includes a possessive suffix such as "'s", the word is judged, if the coincident word data to the input word without the suffix exists in the dictionary memory, as a correctly spelt word. For that reason, there is a problem that an operator may be inaccurately informed of the misspelling of words.